


Maybe if I keep on believing, my dreams will come to life.

by actuallyawolf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: But I will try., F/M, I am new to writing but I want to try., I do not know if I will finish it., This will take a while however.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyawolf/pseuds/actuallyawolf
Summary: Robin's adventure as a Shepherd focusing solely on her relationship and development with a Knight whose gut tells him something is wrong.





	Maybe if I keep on believing, my dreams will come to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to... Fill in the cracks of where the Support with Frederick/My Unit left us with. It is also my first time writing... This sort of thing? I tend to write privately or with friends. As I am interesting in writing a VN in the future, I have decided to test myself by trying things out on this website. I hope that you can enjoy this work as I grow with my writing and the ideas I have.

His hands were rough, as one would surmise whenst looking toward his figure. His stature towered over most, less you were the Lord Walhart of Valm himself.. His eyes were as sharp as the steel he carried, but his heart? A warmth that would precede his every actions, mindfully collecting every rock and brushing each debris from their new encampment. At least in this moment, she would accompany her collection of thoughts toward this one comparison as he acted as much.  
  
“Lady Robin, how fare you this evening?” His words left his lips in a brisk and sharp manner, he’d naught let his voice carry an inkling of emotion. Frederick was a Knight by every right, and although many men in similar stature would carry a face. He was just that, a Knight. The tone of his voice would carry with it in similarity toward any annotation. Careful, sharp, and curt with resignation toward empathy. As he had no need for empathy, knights were strong individuals who existed to do what was morally right. Further from that, Frederick lacked the ability to express as much. Instead, his actions would suffice for replacing what those who commonly spoke to one another sweetly did. In other terms, Frederick was lacking when it came to be sociable vocally.  
  
“I fare well, Ser Knight. Though if I may be bold and suggest you’d no need to pluck every pebble from the floor.. ” Robin’s lips pressed mention toward something many would overlook to briefing the other. Nay a being who wished to press into such a discussion with the fervent Knight.  
“I disagree, it would not bode well if the wheel of a cart were to break, or worse. To see one of our members come to harm due to such folly. ” Frederick stared toward the woman, his gaze akin to a sculpted marble. It was sharp and firm, there was no means of budging from his bellowed expression.  
  
Robin was testing waters of course, she always did. Always needed; as a new member of the Shepherds and clearly hated most by the Knight. She must show the other how well adept she was but further from that, gain his trust. Robin was not afraid of discussions or heated debates that may lead toward distasteful opinions of the other. To which, she felt may be the case toward he. Seeing as his disdain for her being within their ranks brought him utter discomfort.  
  
“Although true, enlighten me to why or how plucking every large pebble from the floor will be of help? You are better suited to spend your time elsewhere.”  
  
“I do not waste my time galavanting about, I am on patrol and during as much, I will see fit to enact on cleaning that may deem necessary. As should any proper Knight or member of the Shepherds.” His brow furrows into a clear scowl. Robin’s eyes flicker away as she attempts to hide her dismay. She found out how dedicated he was toward his actions, and further from that. From such a simple exchange, she learned so much about him.  
  
“I apologize, I had simply thought that your skills would be used better else where if the time you spent plucking pebbles, had been replaced with… Something far better?” Robin answers honestly, a flat audible explanation. It pleased Frederick to hear this, as he was not a man to collect disdain towards others from simple exchanges. In fact, such conversation was becoming of her. After all, her concerns showed that she earnestly cared toward what he did and what was being done.  
  
“Then what would you suppose I do?” Frederick’s tone had not changed once, as if speaking toward similar ranks. He kept his voice clear and dicatitive toward what interested the lady before him to speak on.  
  
“Hm.” Robin allows for her eyes to roll onto his own, musing the thought, “In truth there is quite a lot that runs through my mind. Though there is nothing specific, further as the chores and work is shared amongst us all. In every regard, you are only making the best if not, better of your situation. I am simply an ignorant passerby… … If…. If I could be more honest.” A pause as she taps at her chin, allowing for her eyes to drag up and down his figure, “Watching you… Pick up every rock… Is rather comical…”  
  
“It is no laughing matter.” He replies curtly.  
  
Robin lets a soft and short affirmation toward her own feelings, a slight chuckle had escaped, “You are right. It is simply strange to see a man with such earnest and hard resolve, pick up a rock so intensely.”  
  
At that moment Frederick reveals an expressive that is unknown toward the tactician. The crevices upon his face that formed the scowl lifted. His head bounded into a slight and gentle tilt as he stared toward the woman in questionable thought. Features were soft, gentle--akin to a child who’d adhere to something questionable and curious to himself.  
  
“Ah, I did not think you could ever look like that.” Robin herself tilts her own head, threads of silky white hair dressing across her shoulders as the ends of her locks would curl further.  
  
“I could not understand whether to take that as a compliment or not.” Frederick makes brief mention, though it would seem in that statement. He would reaffirm his collected resolve, the harden stoic disposition returning as quick as it had left.  
  
“I apologize, you are a--....” A pause, “I… May not remember anything… But I feel as if, as a Knight. You are one of a kind… The Queen and the country is truly lucky to have you in their service, and would find no better man suited for the position or task that you have.”  
  
Robin stares at him.  
  
It was an expression he would have never thought to be seen out of just anyone. He does not search for affirmation. He simply seeks to do what is right, and fill in where he does not. However, to hear such dictation of his actions and presence as a Knight in such a… Passionate manner. From a woman his gut had screamed to be weary of. It threw his heart in confliction--was he wrong to think and feel so poorly of her?  
  
The tactician blinks, her eyes do not waiver from his own expressive. Something he notes many find themself akin toward doing. He understand he has a hard look, and has tried to change it a few times in the past. Yet knows he had failed every time, and instead try’s hard to respectfully make up for it in other manners.  
  
However, Robin does not look away from his eyes as she states such a thing. The truth of her feelings seeping from her own lips, riding into his ears having hit a tender spot within his heart. He could not, in the state that he was. An honest and proud man. Stare at her back with equal respect.  
  
The Knight acts in a way he has never before.  
  
His head flickers away from her own, though in realization he presses his face forward once more with collected resolve. Eyes staring into her own again, expression betwixt its stoic demeanour and something else--something foreign. He does not realize it of course.  
“I only do what I must.”  
  
Robin smiles, as if the statement in question was one she entirely anticipated, “Thank you for existing as you do then. I hope that as time passes we may get along, I want nothing more than to serve as you do. In the best way I can. ”  
  
Frederick finds himself guilty of his cold position and feelings toward her. Though he is proud and will live toward those feelings til the end. To do otherwise would be unlike him as a person, and as a Knight. If anything, he wished for her to prove his gut and feelings otherwise.  
  
As things stand.  
  
She was doing just that.  
  
“Then let us serve as the Shepherds, proud and well.”  
  
“We will do just that.”


End file.
